


Stress

by whenhazzametboo



Category: One Direction
Genre: Banter, Bed-Wetting, Fluff, Gentle, Hurt/Comfort, Incontinence, Kind Louis, Loving Louis, M/M, Supportive Anne, embarrassed harry, harry wets the bed on tour, louis is there for him, soft, solo harry, supportive Louis, upset harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenhazzametboo/pseuds/whenhazzametboo
Summary: Harry is mortified when he starts wetting the bed on his solo tour. Louis and his mum are there to support him in all the ways that they can.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	Stress

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cute little drabble... enjoy!

"What the-" Harry mumbled as he sat up in bed and felt wetness beneath him. A strong odor of urine hit his nose, and he peeled back the duvet to reveal a large dark patch on the sheets. Mortified, Harry buried his face in his hands and groaned softly. He had always had bedwetting issues- even in his teenage years- but he had since been under the impression that bedwetting was a thing of the past. If this situation was any indication, though, it was coming back to haunt him. 

" 'Arry?" Louis rasped, propping himself up on one elbow. He was usually a pretty heavy sleeper, but Harry's groans and shuffling around must've woken him up. 

"Lou," Harry whimpered, pulling his hands away from his face. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I've ruined the sheets."

"Baby, what are you- what are you talking about, what's wrong?" Louis asked as he sat up, voice laced with concern. He hadn't noticed the wet patch on the sheets yet, probably due to the early morning darkness enveloping the room. 

"I've wet the bed, Lou!" Harry cried, turning away from his boyfriend and hugging his knees to his chest. "You can't smell it?!"

"Oh," Louis replied, dumbfounded. Of all the things he was expecting Harry to say, that wasn't one of them. "Baby, it's okay."

"No, it's not," Harry sniveled, tears running down his cheeks. "S'disgusting."

"Hey," Louis scooted closer to Harry, avoiding the wet patch on the sheets, and set a gentle hand on his back. "It's just wee, s'no big deal. Why don't you go clean up, love, and I'll ask for some new sheets."

"Okay," Harry stood up and swiped at his eyes, and Louis gave him a reassuring smile. "Thank you," the younger man mumbled. 

"It's okay, baby," Louis replied. "Go shower, I'll be here when you get back."

Once Harry shut himself into the bathroom, Louis called the front desk of the hotel and asked for some new sheets. He was forced to explain the situation, but he took the heat for Harry and said that he had had too much to drink. 

The employee that delivered the sheets offered to change them for Louis, but he politely declined and set about changing them himself. Thankfully the wet patch hadn't soaked through to the mattress too much, so Louis dried it as best he could with a towel and then redressed the bed. It was nearly as good as new when Harry eventually came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. 

"You okay, baby?" Louis asked as Harry crouched down to grab a pair of boxers from his suitcase. He had been wearing panties when he went to bed, but he didn't feel like wearing another pair after he ruined the first. 

Harry shrugged as he stepped into the boxers, avoiding Louis' gaze as he climbed back into bed. 

"Talk to me, sweetheart," Louis whispered, reaching out to place a hand on Harry's toned stomach. 

Harry sighed, setting his own, much larger hand atop Louis'. "Louis, this can't start happening again. I don't know what I'll do."

Louis furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

Harry glanced over at him. "Remember I told you I used to wet the bed up until I was, like, fourteen?"

"Oh," Louis replied. "Vaguely."

"Yeah," Harry murmured. "So I'm afraid the habit will come back."

"Well, if it does-" Louis started cautiously. "Aren't there things you can do?"

"Like wear a fucking nappy?" Harry snapped. 

"No, I just meant-" 

"I know what you meant," Harry sighed. "Sorry, I'm just worried."

"Okay," Louis replied softly. "I understand."

"I should get some sleep. Talk in the morning?"

"Yeah," Louis yawned as Harry turned away. "H?"

"Hm?" Harry murmured, eyes already closed. 

"I love you. No matter what, yeah?"

Harry sighed softly. "I know. Love you, too."

+

"H, Baby?" Louis asked as Harry fiddled with his guitar on their hotel bed. 

Harry looked over his shoulder at Louis. "Yeah?"

"Think it's time to get some sleep, yeah? With your show tomorrow and everything."

Harry sighed softly and nodded. He was tired, that was for sure, but getting ready for bed meant something different tonight. He wasn't going to just brush his teeth, shimmy out of his jeans, and then climb into bed. After wetting the bed four nights in the past week, Harry knew that something needed to change.

Louis knew, too, and that was why he had bought Harry some... protection. They had talked about it of course, but Harry was much too embarrassed to buy adult nappies for himself. He trusted Louis to choose a suitable type for him (heck, he trusted Louis will his life), but Harry was still coming to terms with the whole thing. He had yet to even look at the nappies that Louis had bought, so he figured that that was the first step. 

"You gonna take a shower, love?" Louis asked Harry as he stood up and laid his guitar down on the bed. 

"Erm-" Harry thought for a moment. "Think I'll just take one in the morning."

"Alright," Louis replied, eyeing Harry as he made his way to the bathroom. He didn't want to pressure his boyfriend into doing something that he didn't want to do, but it had been a long week of waking up with Harry, consoling him, throwing urine soaked towels into bathtubs, and making up excuses for why both of them were so tired. Louis knew that Harry was even more fed up with the situation, so he hoped that he would swallow his pride and put one of the nappies on. 

As Harry went through his nightly routine in the bathroom, Louis passed the time by scrolling through Instagram on his phone. He become so engulfed after a few minutes that he startled at the sound of the bathroom door creaking open and Harry poking his head out. 

"Y'alright, babe?" Louis asked. Harry looked a bit out of sorts. 

He bit his lip as a blush overtook his cheeks. "Erm- could you help me?"

Louis nodded, already slipping out of bed. He was sure that he knew what this was about, especially with the way that Harry so far hadn't revealed his lower half. Harry let Louis into the bathroom and then closed and locked the door behind them. He had fastened a nappy around his hips, but it looked a bit too loose. There was another nappy discarded on the floor, so Louis could tell that Harry's current nappy wasn't his first attempt. 

"S'too loose," Harry told Louis. "I was hoping you could tighten it."

Louis smiled. "Yeah, of course, baby. Think I need you lying down, though."

"Really?" Harry groaned. 

"Sorry," Louis replied. "I'll be quick, I promise."

Harry reluctantly laid down on a towel that Louis had placed on top of the cold tile, and Louis patted his thigh reassuringly before expertly fixing the tabs on Harry's nappy. 

"Better?"

"Much," Harry replied, sitting up and glancing down at the stark white garment. "Thank you."

"No worries, darlin'," Louis helped Harry onto his feet. "Did you brush your teeth and everything?"

Harry nodded. "Just need to put some jammies on."

"Want me to grab some for you?" Louis asked, sensing that Harry wouldn't want to leave the bathroom in just his nappy.

"Yeah, please," Harry replied softly. 

Louis returned about a minute later with a worn band tee, some joggers, and Harry's silky, pale pink nightgown. It had been a surprise gift from Louis, and Harry wore it to bed all the time with a pair of comfy panties underneath. 

"Your pick," Louis showed Harry the options, and he chose the tee and joggers, changing quickly whilst Louis did a wee and brushed his teeth. 

"Does it make my arse look weird?" Harry asked as they both walked out of the bathroom. 

Louis smiled a little. "No, baby. S'fine, don't worry."

Harry sighed as he climbed into bed. "I hate this, Lou."

"I know, love," Louis pecked his cheek. "But we'll get through it."

+

In the morning, Harry woke up to a small amount of urine in his nappy. As unpleasant as wearing it was, he had to admit that it was much better than waking up in a soaked bed. 

Harry ripped his nappy off in the bathroom and rolled it up before tossing it into the bin. He did a wee before stepping into the shower, and he cleaned off quickly. The hot water burned because he had started to develop a rash, but it wasn't anything he couldn't deal with. Harry remembered his mum making him use some sort of lotion when he was younger, so maybe he'd consider that. He had yet to talk to her since his bedwetting had cropped up again, but he knew that he should even as embarrassing as it was. 

When Harry finished showering, he wrapped a towel around his waist and ventured out of the bathroom. Louis was awake, sitting up in bed with a cup of tea. 

"Morning, baby," he greeted Harry in his raspy morning voice. 

Harry smiled, tugging a pair of boxer briefs up his legs. "Didya make me one?"

"Yes, actually," Louis replied. "S'on your nightstand."

"Thanks, sweetie."

Louis nodded. "Yeah, 'course. How'd you sleep?"

Harry knew what Louis was really asking. "Good. Better, I mean. I, um- there was a little," he paused, averting his gaze as a blush spread across his cheeks. "in my- ya know."

"Yeah?" Louis replied softly. "S'okay, that's what they're for. I'm glad you slept well at least."

"Yeah," Harry smiled a little. "Me too."

+

"She'll wanna talk to you, too," Harry told Louis as he tapped into his contacts. "Her darling son-in-law."

Louis chuckled. "Yeah? Thought you might wanna be in private."

Harry shook his head. "No, it's okay. I mean- you've been helping me with it, so it only makes sense."

Louis nodded, scooting over to Harry on the bed and sitting beside him as he dialed his mum. He was finally ready to tell her about what's been going on, and he wanted Louis' moral support. He didn't think that his mum would make a big deal out of it, though.

"Harry! Hi, love!" Anne crooned through the phone. 

"Hi, Mum," Harry giggled. "Y'alright?"

"I'm fine, H, how are you? My little rockstar."

Harry rolled his eyes. "M'good. Lou's here, too."

"Hi, Anne!" Louis said. 

"Oh, hi, Louis! It's so nice to hear you both's voices!" 

"Yours, too, Mum," Harry replied. "You still on for the London show?" 

"Of course! I'm so excited to see you, baby."

"Yeah?" Harry chewed on his thumbnail. "Should be good, I'm excited for you to come. Erm- listen, Mum, I've got something to tell you."

"Yeah?" Anne asked. 

"Yeah," Harry sighed. "I'm not gonna beat around the bush so I'll just come out with it, I guess. Um-," his voice picked up. "I started wetting the bed again."

Harry bit his lip as he waited for Anne to reply, and Louis thumbed over his hip. 

"Oh! You- you have, love?"

"Yeah," Harry replied. 

"Oh, baby," Anne cooed. "I wonder what's caused it? This hasn't happened in so long, I thought you were over it."

Harry sighed, leaning into Louis. "Me too, Mum. I dunno what's caused it, but I hate it. I hate it so much."

"We know, darlin'," Louis murmured. "Anne, we've tried to figure that out- what's causing it I mean. I reckoned it's the stress of tour, but H-"

"No," Harry harshly cut Louis off. "I told you, Louis, this tour isn't any more stressful than One Direction was."

"Well," Anne came through the phone. "It is very different. You're on your own this time, you know? I know you've got your wonderful band, baby, and all your crew, but-"

"Mum, I'm not stressed 'cause of tour," Harry told her. "I'm having the time of my life."

"I'm sure you are," Anne replied. "But what else could it be?" 

"I really wish I could figure that out, Mum."

"I hate to say it, baby, but I think you should see a doctor. Maybe you just have an infection."

"I doubt it," Harry replied. 

"Well, it's very important to find out. Promise me you'll make an appointment?" 

"Fine, Mum."

"Louis, will you make sure-"

"Of course. Don't worry, Anne," Louis reassured her. 

"Thanks, darling. Harry? H, have you been wearing something to bed?"

Harry sighed. "Yeah, Mum."

"How's that going?" 

"Just dandy!" Harry joked. 

"Honey, I'm serious. Are you developing a rash? Your skin is very sensitive." 

"Mum!" Harry whined. 

"Louis, has he been using rash cream?" 

"Em- no," Louis replied. "Yeah?" he checked with Harry. 

"No, I haven't been, Mum, because I'm not two."

"You really should be using it, H. You don't wanna be hurting down there when you're dancing around on stage, yeah?" 

"That's a good point," Louis said, causing Harry to glare at him. "I'll buy you some, honey."

"Alright," Anne sighed. "Louis, you're flying back home soon, yeah?" 

"Mm, yeah. Couple days."

"I'll be fine, Mum, if that's what you're thinking."

"Maybe you should tell Mitch or Sarah or someone what's been happening, baby. I don't want you dealing with this all on your own."

"Mum, I can't just do that!" Harry exclaimed. 

"H, they love you. They would never think anything bad about you for something you can't even help," Anne reasoned. "Do you agree, Louis?"

Louis bit his lip. "I do. But Harry's a big boy, Anne, and you'll be meeting him in England soon anyway, yeah? I think what's important right now is that he gets a doctors appointment in so we can figure out what's going on."

"You're right. You'll call me and tell me how it goes, H?" 

"Of course, Mum. I'll keep in touch."

"Alright, love. Safe travels and I'll see you soon. I'm a call or a text away until then."

"I'll keep him safe, Anne," Louis smiled. 

"I know you will, sweetie. I love you both!"

"Love you, too, Mum," Harry replied. "Talk to ya soon!"

"Alright, baby. Buh-bye. Bye, Lou."

"Bye, Anne, love you," Louis replied, and then Harry ended the call, tossing his phone onto the bed.

"Ugh," Harry flopped back onto the bed, and Louis straddled him before pulling him into a kiss. 

"We've gotta book that doctors appointment, babe. And tell me," Louis went in for another kiss. "Do you or do you not have a rash?"

Harry covered his eyes with his forearm. "Maybe?"

"Can I take a little lookie?" Louis asked playfully. 

"Nuh-uh," Harry replied half-heartedly, deciding not to protest as Louis' nimble fingers unbuttoned his trousers and pushed them down his legs. Harry's panties were next, and Louis carefully lowered them before nudging Harry's thighs open. 

"Shit, baby, you do have a rash."

Harry pushed Louis' hands away. "It's not that bad. It barely hurts."

"Harry, it's pretty bad. And it's only gonna get worse," Louis stared at the angry red, bumpy skin that covered Harry's inner thighs. 

"Can you put my panties back on, please?" Harry requested in a slightly irritated tone. Louis sighed and redressed the younger man's lower half, leaving a lasting peck on his forehead before going into the bathroom. 

Louis returned with a tiny bottle of hotel lotion in hand. "This will help, right? For now?"

Harry shrugged. 

"Let's try it," Louis decided. "Can I-?" he gestured to Harry's lower half, and the younger man sighed before slowly nodding. Louis undressed him from the waist down again, and Harry absentmindedly drummed his fingers on his stomach. 

"Spread your legs, sweetheart," Louis murmured as he squeezed a dollop of lotion onto his hands. Harry blushed a little as he exposed his irritated inner thighs to Louis, who frowned as he began to massage the lotion into Harry's skin.

"Doing okay?" Louis asked softly. 

Harry hummed in response, and Louis quickly finished up. 

"S'it on your arse, too?" 

"Dunno, can you check?" Harry asked, bringing his knees to his chest. Louis nodded, holding Harry's legs in place for him. 

"Yeah, you're a little rashy back here. Lemme put some lotion on." 

When Louis finished, he helped Harry back into his clothes and then went to wash his hands. 

"It's not burning, is it?" Louis asked when he came back. 

"No, it just feels really sticky," Harry frowned a little. 

"Hm. Well, I'll get you some better stuff as soon as I can, baby. Let's call and make that doctors appointment now, yeah?" 

+

Harry was able to squeeze in an appointment before he needed to get on a plane to another country, and since the doctor couldn't find anything wrong with him, he put Harry's bedwetting down to stress. Harry was at least thankful that he was healthy, and he was confident that he could curb his bedwetting habit with the suggestions that the doctor gave him as well as his new medication. It had been an embarrassing appointment for sure, but Harry was able to get through it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment your thoughts! Comments motivate me a lot. Also, feel free to give me prompts! Stay safe <3


End file.
